


You Look Good on the Dance Floor

by sweetdisposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Blow Jobs, Coming out??, Dancing, Fun in the bathroom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I guess it could be a coming out one too, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Years Eve and Harry and Louis just don’t care anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “I Bet you Look Good on the Dance Floor” by Arctic Monkeys. I don’t know what they’re getting up to this New Years Eve but I really hope that they at least get to be together. I haven’t really done smut as much, so I hope it’s okay.Feedback is always welcome!

2012 was one of the best years they've had but also quite possibly the worst.

They experienced so many amazing things--they won a few awards, went on tour in America, performed at the Olympics, performed for the Queen, performed at Madison Square Garden!!—they couldn't believe it all. It was all mind-boggling really, but very exciting at the same time.

But on top of all those accomplishments, Louis and Harry had "denials" of their relationship, fake dates, Louis having to look more serious with Eleanor and on and on. Sure, the whole year wasn't all bad. There were times where they just didn’t care and would do something without thinking about who would see—aka they could be a bit reckless on the stage but with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, they just couldn’t help it. These little things they did usually got them in trouble though and that caused there to be more "dates" with Eleanor.

Above it all they missed being able to be seen together in public. Why couldn't they just hang out together like they used to? They were best friends (still are) before any of it happened and hanging out was a thing friends did. But management and their PR team thought it was safer if they weren't seen together. It gave the fans less to talk about, they said. They would counter with saying that it’s not normal for best friends to not been seen together ever, and that this was making everybody suspicious. It didn’t change their minds though. Those assholes.

If they weren't out doing some of that publicity bullshit, they were at home together all snuggled up, watching a movie or TV—usually after Harry cooked them dinner. It was during these times where they remembered how lucky they were to find each other and experience all these amazing things together, even if they weren’t allowed to shout from the roof tops how in love they were with each other.

Anyways, they wanted to end the year on a high note, so when Niall suggested that they throw a party for all their friends and family at this London hotel, they were all up for it. It didn’t take long to plan and get all settled because they were One Direction and if they wanted to have a party at your hotel, then you would do anything for them to be happy.

They told management what they were doing and invited them at their last meeting before the New Year (they didn’t really want to but you know, manners or something like that). They politely declined, saying that they would be with their own family. Louis and Harry got up and left before management said that they had to invite Eleanor or Taylor. This was a night they wanted to their selves, and not they’re fake girlfriends. So maybe they ignored the phone calls they knew would be management reminding them to bring them along. So what.

***

Time went by scarily fast and before they knew it, it was time to get ready for their party. All the boys went over to Harry and Louis’ place to get ready, since they were the closest to the hotel.

“Another year gone, another time to celebrate,” Niall said wistfully.

It was true. They could complain all they want, but this year was great. They had their boys through it all. They were truly blessed to have amazing friends who knew just what to do when they were feeling a bit down with their situation.

“Well tonight none of your baggage is here, so have an amazing time,” Zayn said with a wink.

“We still can’t be together, _together._ People who don’t know about us are coming tonight. As much as I want to dance with Lou like there’s no tomorrow, some people may not keep their mouths shut. That would just cause more problems,” Harry frowned. It was something he had thought about before. So even if they didn’t have anybody there to tie them down, they still really couldn’t be their selves tonight.

“Yeah, but we’ll be fine. We can at least talk to each other and stay together the whole night. Right?” Louis questioned.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a bright smile. Louis walked over, putting his hands on Harry’s hips and rubbing their noses together before giving him a soft kiss.

“I will never get over how cute you guys are,” Niall said with a shake of his head.

“Time is ticking away. Let’s go to our party!” Liam exclaimed.

And with that, they were off. They piled into the van that was taking them to the hotel so that they didn’t have to deal with someone having to stay sober to drive them home. Although they all got rooms at the hotel to stay over, so it didn’t really matter. It was just easier this way though.

They got to the party and it was already in full swing. They were fashionably late, not by much, but just the right amount of time to not look like dicks being late for their own party.

Harry saw his mum and Gemma right away, talking to Louis’ mum and sisters. He pointed them out to Louis and they made their way over, saying they would see the other boys later.

“Hi mum,” Harry said with a kiss to her cheek. “Gemma,” His gave her a kiss as well. She was arm and arm with her boyfriend who was talking to one of Louis’ friend from Doncaster. “I’m so glad you guys could make it!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweet heart,” Anne said. Harry gave his mum a hug. He really did miss her. He didn’t get to see her as much as he would like, but that came with the job.

“Jay,” Harry said, giving her a kiss as well, waving to Louis’ sisters who were too occupied otherwise to break apart from what they were doing. “Nice to see you again. It’s been too long.”

“Always a pleasure, Harry my dear. How’s Louis been? Hopefully not too demanding.”

“You know how he can be,” Harry teased, making sure Louis heard him.

“Hey! I am perfectly perfect. You love me.”

“Yes, I do.” They looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, before they heard their mums cough.

Oh yeah. That’s right. Here they were supposed to just be best friends. Not two boys in a committed and loving relationship. Right. Okay.

It can’t be that hard, right?

They stayed talking to their mums and sisters for a little while, mindlessly swaying to the music before some of their friends from back home came up behind them, jumping on their backs and making them scream in a very manly way. Really, it was manly. Just ask the witnesses.

“Go along. We’re fine here,” Anne said, shooing her son and his boyfriend away.

“Wow, mum. It almost seems like you don’t want us around. That hurts.” Harry brings his hand up to his chest, screwing up his face as if he was in pain. “Really hurts.”

“Just go have fun. I have some catching up to do with Jay.” This time she really does push him away, but not before giving him a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ll be back soon. I promise.”

“It’s fine dear. There’s always tomorrow. Now, go. Shoo.”

“Bye,” Harry and Louis say simultaneously. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. This can be construed as a friendly gesture, right? Yeah.

They danced with their friends for a little while. Niall, Liam, Danielle, Zayn and Perrie joined about an hour into their dance-a-thon. Of course this just started a dance off, a circle starting in the middle of the dance floor. The dance moves progressively got weirder as the time went on. Harry thought he saw Niall doing a robot chicken dance. He wasn’t sure what it was actually. Just that there was clucking involved.

Louis left the group laughing. He needed a drink and a little break to breathe. Plus it was getting harder to be this close to Harry without doing anything. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and just sway in time to the music. But of course, their lives weren’t that easy. If he did that there was no doubt that it would somehow make its way on to the internet, and the fans would go crazy. Management would never allow them to be out together ever again.

He sat down at their table, looking at the spectacle going on in front of him. He thought all of his friends were absolute weirdoes, but he still loved them. It made things fun and so far tonight was perfect.

He saw Harry talking to one of Niall’s girl friends. He was just being friendly, but she obviously thought that he was flirting with her. Niall, Liam, and Zayn also saw this going down and looked for Louis. It was no secret that they got jealous pretty easy. The boys have seen it happen many times before, so they were looking to see where Louis was. Louis thought his jealously was getting better since the whole “Haylor” thing started. He was getting better having to see Harry with other girls but that didn’t mean he liked it. He would let this go. He had to. He couldn’t make a scene here.

But when the girl turned to start grinding on Harry, that was it. No one but him would be able to dance with Harry like that tonight. He made his way over to where they were and put his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry hadn’t even put his hands on her; he was just standing there with this look of utter shock on his face while the girl was going up and down his body trying to look all sexy. Harry turned around at the touch, and was relieved to see it was Louis. The girl noticed that she no longer had his attention and was bothered for a few seconds trying to get it back, before finding someone else to dance with.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, as Louis took over where the girl had just been. He took Harry’s hands and guided them to where he wanted them on his hips.

“I don’t care anymore Harry. I just want to be with you tonight. I don’t care if anybody says anything about us, I just want to dance with you into the New Year. Do you care?”

Harry laughed into Louis’ neck, sending shivers through Louis’ body. “You know how much I don’t care anymore.” Louis turned around and smiled along with Harry’s growing smile. He gave Harry a quick peck to his lips and turned back around.

They started off slowly, not wanting to potentially scar anybody around them with their moves. It was just a friendly movement of body against body. They just liked the feeling of being able to do this, at least once in public. Louis caught his mum’s eyes and she looked at him with a look of understanding. She knew how much he wanted to be with Harry like this and she would let him have it tonight. She started to usher her kids out the room, on their way to the room they rented in the hotel. She knew how crazy (and downright filthy) they could get while dancing and she didn’t think this was the time for her kids to ask questions. Anne followed her out, with a sly smile to her son and his boyfriend. Louis would have to think of a way to thank them. He really didn’t want their mum’s to see what’s about to go down.

They only saw a few eyes turn their way so far. Harry and Louis have danced like this before jokingly in front of all their friends that didn’t know what was going on.  They must just think that it’s another one of their jokes. Or they just don’t care. Louis hoped it was the latter. Louis looked all around once more before forgetting everyone in the room and just feeling the movement of their two bodies against each other.

“We Found Love” started playing through the speakers and Louis and Harry timed the movements of their hips with the beat. They found an easy rhythm, having known each other’s body so intimately.  Louis has never felt so in tune with someone else until he met Harry. Even before they started fooling around, they just got each other.

Harry’s hands were still in the spot that Louis left them.  Harry’s breath was breathing down his neck, leaving little goose bumps behind.

“This is so amazing,” Louis said breathless. “I’ve never felt so alive.”

“I know. Me too,” Harry responded, just as breathless. “I want to see you though. Can I see you?” Harry whispered softly in his ear.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Louis barely got out. Harry just got under his skin, and he felt like he wasn’t able to function correctly. They’ve realized this after being away from each other for a while. They both felt like they weren’t able to function until they heard the other’s voice, felt their touch. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Harry spinned Louis around so that they were chest to chest, hips to hips. He slotted one of his legs in between both of Louis’ and started up their rhythm again. They were in such in intimate position that if anybody was to look over here they wouldn’t mistake the intentions. Which they just didn’t care what people thought anymore anyway.

Louis ran his hands all over Harry’s body—reaching for any part he could touch. He started with his hands on his shoulders, running them down his chest and abs and back up before settling them back around his neck. During this Harry’s hands had been running up and down his back, his face settled back into Louis’ neck. He gave Louis’ bum a little squeeze and pat before settling them back on his hips.

“Cheeky,” Louis laughed out.

“Always,” Harry barely got out. He was too lost in the moment to make complete sentences.

Louis tugged on his hair lightly so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Harry. Always have and always will.”

“I love you too Louis. So much.”

They danced for the rest of the song like that, just staring into the depths of each other’s love seen in their eyes. Some might think it was unnerving, but it was just a part of who they were. They never got tired of making eye contact. In fact it was one of their favorite things.  The saying about the eyes being a window to the soul was true. They were living proof of it; they just felt like they knew everything about each other just by making eye contact, could tell anything about how the other person was feeling just by a simple look. Plus since they weren’t allowed to touch in public, it was sometimes the only thing they could do. They literally could have conversations just with their eyes and know what the other was saying. It sometimes made the other boys mad, but they would just laugh it off in the end saying it was just another “Harry and Louis thing”.

Another unrecognizable techno song came on through the speakers and they just continued grinding as if they knew of nothing else. But now it wasn’t enough. They could feel each other’s want through their trousers, feel  their hard cocks pressing against each other. It would be an awful shame to come in their pants right now. They would have to pay the dry cleaners extra to make sure no stains remained. And it might be embarrassing if they did it in front of all their friends.

They just kept dancing though. Their erections sliding together, making them groan softly. No one could hear them above the music, which was good. No one should hear such intimate sounds.

Harry was the first to break their eye contact, putting his head back into Louis’ neck. He didn’t just keep it there though, he started necking at him, causing even louder noises to slip from Louis’ mouth. There would definitely be evidence tomorrow of what happened tonight which just made Louis smile even brighter.

Louis wound his hands through Harry’s hair, causing Harry to groan on his neck. Harry really did have a kink for his hair being pulled. Louis found this out pretty early too—at the Bungalow before the live shows even started. He teased him about it until they started to fool around. Then it was nothing to tease about because it would turn Louis on so much.

Louis continued petting his hair until he couldn’t take it anymore.  He needed Harry’s mouth on his now as if his whole life depended on it. He tugged Harry’s hair lightly again so that he would face him. Harry was breathless, his lips already a delightful pink and slightly swollen. Louis would make sure they would get much more pink and swollen as the night went on.

Louis went straight for Harry’s lips, closing his eyes as he went. Harry was ready with his mouth already open. Louis slipped his tongue in easily, moaning louder than he should. Someone should really come and tell them to leave because if Louis had his way they would be lying down on the floor right now and having sex. But no one interrupted them. Louis wondered if it was because they didn’t want to disturb them or if some people were still shocked. He didn’t really care either way.

Whatever they were doing shouldn’t be seen by any other person but themselves, it was so intimate. They were basically having sex right there on the floor, but other couples do that all the time at the clubs, so it’s not that big of a deal, right?

Harry was playfully sucking on his tongue, seeing how far they could go before they really should stop. Louis just sucked on his tongue right back before breaking the kiss off.

“I really just want to slam you up against the wall and suck you off but that would be rude right? I mean there is bound to be young children around who would be scarred for life.” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear.

Harry just responded with a low groan. It’s quite possible that he couldn’t say anything else, his mind addled from the kissing.

“You don’t know how much I want that to happen right now.” Harry responded breathily, his chest rising quickly.

“Oh so you have a little exhibition kink, do you?”

“Maybe just a little, but it’s more to do with you. I would have you anywhere, any time.”

Louis groaned loudly and shook his head, then turning his head to stare at Harry. “You can’t just say things like that Harry because I might just take you up on that.”

“I don’t think I can last much longer. There has to be a bathroom around here somewhere.”

“Yeah. I thought I saw one on our way here.  We’ve probably made a big enough spectacle of ourselves anyways. “ Harry nodded in agreement.

“I’m kinda surprised no one has stopped us yet too.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Harry shrugged, keeping his arms around Louis’ waist which made the gesture look a little awkward. “Oh well. “

“Best. Night. Ever.” Louis punctuated each word with a kiss to Harry’s lips.

“I think our presence is needed somewhere else,” Harry said with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

“My thoughts exactly, kind sir.”

They untangled their limbs so that they could start walking. They took in each other’s appearance and both laughed. They looked totally debauched. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and started towards the door, turning around in order to look at Harry. He was smiling more than he has in a while. This carefree attitude was definitely doing wonders, Harry thought.

As they made their way through the crowd, they looked around at the people around them. Most weren’t even paying attention. Others still had a shocked look on their face.  They were almost out the door when they heard a wolf whistle. They both turned around to see that it had been Niall who whistled, now looking at them with a cheeky stare.

“Mates, you’re gonna miss the countdown,” Niall said. Zayn and Liam gave him a look that said everything that Louis was thinking at that moment. Is he being serious? Niall bent over laughing hysterically. “I’m just joking with ya. Go get it on in the toilet. We all know that’s where you’re heading.”

They both blushed in response.  Now everyone around would know where they were going and what they would be up to. Harry and Louis just looked at each other because they just realized that they really didn’t care what others thought, and now they would know not to go to the nearest bathroom for at least a half an hour or so. Louis quickly gave Harry a peck on the lips and waved at their friends on their way out the room.

The bathroom wasn’t very far—they could see it from where they were in the hallway just outside the doorway. They looked all around before starting to make out again. They stumbled their way to the bathroom, never once taking their mouths or hands of each other. They really hoped that no one would be in there. That would really put a crimp in their plans.

As luck would have it, no one was in there as they burst through the threshold.

“What do you want Harry?” Louis asked as he locked the bathroom behind them and pushed him up against the wall.

“I’m gonna suck you off and then you can give me a hand job.”

“Okay. Okay.” Louis responded breathily. Then they were back to kissing. They were frantically kissing as if this was the first time they have dealt with this want. They couldn’t kiss fast enough. Their lips were sliding against each other, each time their tongues going further into each other’s mouths.

They started to slow down, Harry bringing Louis’ bottom lip into his before spinning them so that Louis was now the one on the wall.

He slowly slinked down his body, kissing everything in sight. Louis unbuttoned his shirt once Harry had gotten on his knees. He was getting too hot, but he wouldn’t take it off totally since the floor was pretty dirty.

“Everyone’s gonna see your dirty knees and know what you were doing,” Louis moaned out. This whole situation was just so hot.

Harry looked up through his eyelashes from where he was on the ground, unbuckling Louis’ pants. “Exactly.”

Louis’ head flew back into the wall with a loud groan. If he was more aware of what was happening he would have grabbed at the growing bruise on his head, but he was more focused on Harry unbuttoning his pants and pulling them along with his boxers down.

He started to mouth at Louis’ hard erection. “Already so hard for me, babe?” Harry said looking up again.

“I’m always hard for you, babe.” Louis returned quickly. “Hasn’t anybody told you, you look good on the dancefloor? I could barely keep myself from having you right then and there.”

“Well hopefully this will satisfy you until we can get up into our room.”

“Mhmm.” It was the only thing he could say at that time. Harry had taken his erection into his hand and started stroking slowly.

Louis gasped as he felt Harry lick from the base to the tip. It already felt so good and he had no troubles telling Harry. “So good, Haz. Keep going.”

Harry just brought him into his mouth and hummed around his cock, sending him into a frenzy. He bobbed up and down as quickly as he could. They have done this before in a bathroom, but the position never really stopped being a bit awkward, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying it. Harry sucked hard on the tip and licked into the slit, before bringing all of Louis into his mouth, hitting his nose on Louis’ stomach.

“Haz, I love you so much. You always make me feel so good.”

Harry just looks up and gives a little smirk around his cock, which should look really funny but just ended up making him even more turned on.

“I’m so close.” Louis moaned out, bringing his head back onto the wall. This time being a little more careful so that he would not have a twin bruise tomorrow. “I won’t last much longer.”

Harry sped up his bobbing and started sucking as if he was trying to suck everything Louis had out from his cock.

Louis was panting, his chest rising up and down quickly. He couldn’t quite catch his breath; he never could when Harry did this. It was one of his favorite things. Louis had always been mesmerized by his lips and knew that he would be good at this, even before they tried it. He had been correct.

Harry sucked hard one last time before Louis was coming down his throat with a shout of “ _Harry!”_ Harry brought him down from his high and massaged his sides, before getting up to kiss him. Louis loved kissing Harry after he did this, his lips all cracked and swollen. He may also like tasting himself on Harry; it was just so hot and made him remember what they just did and how much they loved each other.

They snogged for a few minutes before Louis pulled away. “Your turn. Take your shirt off and put it on the sink.” He gave Harry his shirt to put on the sink as well. He didn’t want any stains on their shirts or to have to explain what the mystery stains were. Although everyone would know exactly what they were. This was the best option.

Harry returned and started kissing Louis immediately, bringing him away from the wall so that he could put his arms around his neck entirely. Louis unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Usually he would just take Harry out like that, but there was no way anyone was coming into the bathroom right now, so he slid his trousers and underwear down until they hit the floor.

Louis took Harry in his hand, bringing his thumb over the slit. Harry moaned into his mouth, a sign he was already enjoying what was going on.  Louis removed his hand from his cock and spit in his hand. It wasn’t anything like lube, but it would do. It would make it more enjoyable for Harry.

He returned his hand to Harry’s cock and started pumping furiously, squeezing gently as he did so. He wanted to make love to Harry right now, but they didn’t have much time and they always liked taking their time with sex (unless they wanted it rough and fast).

Harry kept moaning into his mouth, making Louis get harder already. Harry broke off to pant into Louis’ neck. “Yeah. Like that, Lou. Keep going.”

Louis kept up his pace and started to kiss Harry’s neck, making a love bite that would be visible for days. Harry was a sucker for love bites, they just turned him on. Louis found this out the first time when he gave Harry a love bite. Harry had gotten so red afterwards and had to excuse himself to cool down. Louis had teased him for days, but he couldn’t deny that it was hot.

Two more pumps of his hand and Harry was coming in his hand and on their stomachs. They just stayed still for a few moments, breathing each other in, before they kissed softly.

“I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Hazza.”

Louis walked over to the sink and cleaned off his hands. He grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, walking back over to where Harry was leaning on the wall. He cleaned off his stomach first, and then moved onto his own stomach. He went and retrieved both of their shirts and put on Harry’s for him, pecking him with each button. Harry just giggled.

They heard a commotion outside and decided it was time for them to get back to the party. However they didn’t go into the room just yet. They stayed at the threshold of the door as the countdown started.

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1” Everyone shouted in the room, the music playing softly in the background to not be a distraction.

Harry and Louis looked into each other’s eyes with each number.

“Happy Lou Year,” Harry giggled out. Louis joined in, doubling over in laughter.

“Happy New Year, Harry.” Louis said once he settled down.

They kissed sweetly before breaking off and putting their foreheads together.

“This is our year, Harry. I just know it. We will be together entirely this year.”

“Yeah. I feel it too.”

(They joined the party again and danced a little more innocently this time. They danced with all their friends who had nothing but smiles. Zayn, Liam and Niall told them everything that people had been coming up to them with. Stuff like “So Harry and Louis are together?” “I knew something was going on between them.” No one said anything negative and that just made them smile. It was an overall good night and a great start to the New Year.

And if in the morning they got an angry call from their management about a picture of them kissing and basically having sex in the background of one of their friend’s pictures, it didn’t kill their mood at all. Even the fact that it had blown up online and there were worldwide trends didn’t make them care. After all, this was there year. They could finally be together like they’ve always wanted.)


End file.
